Jin Toujou/Relationships
Basara Toujou Basara is Jin's only son so he loves him and would sacrifice anything for him choosing to abandon his duties as a Hero. Jin considers Basara a real man capable of taking care of his two sisters all by himself meaning that he has great confidence in him. Mio Naruse Jin knows and sympathizes with Mio's situation that's why he decided to take care of her under the guise of being her stepfather and entrusted her to Basara. Maria Naruse Shiba Kyouichi Jin and Shiba don't interact with each other much throughout the series. However we do know that they have one exchange while Basara was still an infant. This is where Shiba informs Jin that he's his clone that was created by the Vatican. Much to Shiba's surprise, Jin was already aware of that truth. Rather than getting upset with Shiba, Jin turns his attention to both the Vatican and the Elders. He was upset with the Vatican for going to an extreme in order to replicate his strength , but he was also upset with the Elders since they used Shiba as a path to political expedience for the Village. Ultimately Jin decides against acting on his anger realizing that he would endanger the life of Basara. Before parting ways with Shiba, Jin asks Shiba what he plans to do, and that he would respond accordingly. The only other instance where Jin gets to "interact" with Shiba is during his confrontation with Albareos. Albareos sends 7 Shiba clones to attack Jin, but Jin uses Banishing Shift to erase all traces of them. After dealing with Albareos, Jin causes an earth quake and destroys the cloning facility, preventing additional clones of himself from being created again. Shuuya Nonaka Both Jin and Shuuya are close friends and comrades who fought in the Great War together, having great trust in him realizing the reason why he never informed him about the identity of Shiba Kyouichi. Kaoru Nonaka Like Shuuyu, Kaoru is close friends and comrades who fought, having great trust in her realizing the reason why she never informed him about the identity of Shiba Kyouichi. The Elders Though Jin followed the orders of the Elders in the past, he realized they would do whatever it takes to maintain their political status knowing they would hesitate to use an infant Basara as a hostage if Jin had gone against the Vatican for creating Shiba. Wilbert Both Jin and Wilbert had become close to one another establishing a pace between the Heroes and Demons due to his relationship with his younger sister. Even under the guise of Ramusas, he still maintained the same level of relationship with one another. Sapphire Jin and Sapphire develop a level of respect for one another during their several fights with each other in the Great War, which later soon progress into love after she was trapped in a dimension where Fafnir resided in, then assisted Raphaeline in saving him. Sheila Leohart Though Leohart had some intent to use Mio to attain Wilbert's power, Jin is shown to be impressed with the skills of the current Demon Lord and even realized that he wasn't where the "rot" in the Demon Realm resided. Raphaeline Other Gods Jin holds a strong grudge against the gods especially members the Ten Gods for what they did to Raphaeline, after hearing that he plan to go to Divine Realm to save her. However, after hearing her last wish to bring peace between Hero clan and Demons he respects her wish and postponed this matter for later. After he fulfills her wish he immediately go to Divine Realm for her, starting his war with Gods.Category:Relationship